Kid
Character/Creator Yes, my name is Mdkid663 (a.k.a Kid), one of the active users on this wiki. Friend to other contributors from different wikis. Creator of my OCs Ryle, Spark, Damon and all the other original characters I made of. I am known to be VERY skillful of drawing and detail than you think and even a HUGE Sonic the Hedgehog fan Bio Joining the Fanon in the Real World After watching the four seasons of Dick Figures, I stumbled upon a fanon after reading the wiki with the same name. I was bored at first that first but after checking it out I was stunned and excited off all the other characters that are in this fanon including admins who have been in this fanon before I was. Knowing that it might be impossible for me to be a part of this, I just go ahead and create my own stories anyway as well as my own character such as Ryle, Violet, Neko and MANY more. Hell, I even notice that one of the admins themselves is far more experienced out of all of us. When I was a little kid, my favorite fictional genre is action. That's right. From the hand to hand combat from The Matrix Reloaded to the precise Gun kata from Equillibrium and sword fighting from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. I just love the grace, speed, technique, precision and skill. I just love it. Now for the story of how I've went to the universe itself. 3 years have past since I was in the fanon and the disappearance of Yoshi, Alpha and even Drew and I was playing my video games as usual until I start to grow worried about the trio. I went to the fanon and notice an ad about clicking and go to the Dick Figures experience. I know not to trust random ads that might leave to viruses or products that I don't even want. I was smart for that, but again very concerned because it might lead an answer of where the others have been gone the past three years so I clicked the ad and my computer turns off and suddenly turns into a portal to another universe as I reached my hand only to get sucked inside the monitor as it turns back to normal. Pathway to the Dick Figures I was falling down the sky in Russia in the Dick Figures universe and only ended up unconscious inside a mafia organization and noticing myself that I was in my stick figure form while the mafia try to interrogate me by sending me to a trash compactor. That is until Violet saved me by riding a motorcycle ramming at one of the mobsters taking the machine gun to fire bullets at the other two and forcing the last one to retreat. I was shocked to see how Violet was able to know I was here, but you know, Violet is Violet. I go ahead and tell her of how she was able to know where I am as she replies that he always visits here in Russia, she tells me that how did I come here and how does she know her name as I replies back to her that I created her when I was in the real world. She was confused at first but luckily I gave her evidence and she trusts me. We heads back to America in the Dick Figures universe and meet my OCs after Violet left as one of the survivor of the mafia contacted his home country of Russia to fire a missile at where I am throughout my meetings with my characters. After meeting all of the new characters, I finally start to notice the missile heading straight toward the location of where I am as I went to Violet's home to warn her. I contacted Spark to get him to stop as he obliges and activates his cyborg suit, I pull out a giant tank for Spark to get inside the ammo container and fires at the missile and eventually Spark was able to split it in two while landing back to the ground as I sigh in relief I go on ahead to get my own house and continue my life where I am right now, in the Dick Universe. Abilities *Expert Drawer and Sketcher. (For my age) Powers *Artistic Creation. *Action Storytelling. Sample of my powers of creating anything to life Hobbies * Video Games * Writing * Drawing * Moves * Manga and Anime * Sketching * Computers Theme Music Main Theme Relax Theme Fight Theme Party Theme Gallery Mdkid663's Bday.png My Stick Figure Form.png New Year's Day.png Happy Birthday Yoshi.png Kid (Myself).png Category:Characters Category:Characters based on Users Category:Main Character